


Date Night?

by Greens



Category: Crescent City Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greens/pseuds/Greens
Summary: “And exactly what is wrong with what I’m wearing?”
Relationships: Danika Fendyr & Bryce Quinlan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	Date Night?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinystreetlamp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinystreetlamp/gifts).



> Beware random swearing (We are talking about Bryce and Danika here :) )
> 
> For tinystreetlamp Happy Yuletide! I loved writing this so much. I hope you love reading it.

It was as if a quick moving storm had made its way through the small apartment. Every inch of floor from the front door to the bedroom was littered with remnants of clothing and accessories. Bryce swore softly at first before her volume grew.

“Too long” a dress went flying out of the bedroom door. “Not long enough.” Another dress went flying out. “Too loose.” Another one. “Damn it! Damn!”

Bryce stepped out of her closet in nothing but her bra and matching panties, and threw herself onto her bed. She stared up at the ceiling, at the crack that seemed to have formed overnight. She squinted, drew her eyebrows together and let out a deep breath along with a single vulgarity.

“Maybe I’ll just stay in,” she said. Syrinx whimpered and struggled up onto the bed with her. He circled three times and then snuggled into Bryce’s side. She reached out a hand and gave him a gentle scratch on the back of his head.

“We could have a nice night in,” Bryce hummed. “Just me and you, like most nights. Pizza and beer, I could get out the good stuff for you.” She kissed his head gently. “It could be fun…we’ll have fun. Who needs to get dressed and go out? Who needs dating? I don’t need dating. Dating is… silly. Right?” She looked at the creature. “I’m right. Of course I’m right.”

Syrinx simply snuggled deeper into Bryce’s side. It didn’t matter much to him if Bryce stayed in. As a matter of fact, Syrinx would have preferred it. For the chimera, Bryce time was the best time. Bryce sat up and grabbed a tiny robe from the bedpost. She padded out of the bedroom. “Come on, Syrinx.” She said over her shoulder. “Let’s break open the good stuff.” The chimera’s head shot up and he jumped off the bed. He scampered after Bryce excitedly.

******

THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!

The music in the club pounded in Danika’s ears. She plopped down into her seat at the booth and picked up a drink, gave it an absent minded swirl and instead of taking a sip, she set it back down on the table top in front of her. Her ears vibrated with the beat of the music as her eyes scanned the dance floor.

Danika enjoyed nights like this. She watched her pack letting loose on the dance floor. None of them had particularly good rhythm, but that didn’t matter on nights like tonight. This was good, old fashioned fun. Tonight was a night when absolutely nothing else in the world mattered. The boys were free to make total fools of themselves and be happy about it.

THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!

Danika’s eyes trailed towards the door to the club. It was still early, she thought. There was still plenty of time. It was still early enough. There was no reason to start worrying. She was coming.

THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!

“Danika!” Connor tried to raise his voice to a level loud enough to be heard over the blaring music. “Are you just going to sit here all night?”

Danika took a swallow of her drink. She savored the slight burn as the liquid trickled down her throat. “Looks like you are having enough of a good time for all of us” Danika replied, setting her glass back down on the table. “Seriously. Go live it up. You deserve it tonight.”

“She could still show up, you know.” Connor said. “You know Bryce. She’s probably trying to figure out exactly what to wear.”

“Probably…” Danika sighed and sunk deeper into her seat. “She… would have texted though. She would have at least sent a text.” Danika shook her head . No she wouldn’t, she thought. Bryce would have gotten caught up in her business and ignored her phone. Chances were, she had lost it a pile of discards.

“Seriously,” Danika said. “Dance, drink, party. Go.”

“Don’t sulk all night, alright?” Connor said gently. “You deserve a fun night tonight too”

“I know,” she said and urged him back to the dance floor. She took another sip of her drink. “Damn right I do” Danika stood and put on her leather jacket. She made her way out of the club. She was determined to have a good night.

******

Danika made her way back to the apartment she shared with Bryce. She wasn’t exactly worried, but she did want to know why Bryce stood her up. She let herself in to the sound of some old tv show and the snoring of a well loved (and well fed) chimera.

Her gaze fell upon Bryce, who was sitting on the sofa, still in her bra and panties, her tiny robe barely tied. The girls looked at each other.

“I was waiting for you,” Danika said, folding her arms across her chest. “I had to leave Connor and the pack at the club.”

“You didn’t _have_ to,” Bryce said. “You _chose_ to.”

“Don’t be a smart ass,” Danika said, but smiled. She stepped over the sleeping Syrinx and sat down beside Bryce on the sofa. Danika clicked the tv off. “Talk to me.”

Bryce gave a small shrug and Danika nudged her. “I don’t have a fucking thing to wear.”

Danika laughed. She leaned her head against Bryce’s shoulder and just laughed.

“It’s not funny,” Bryce said, but was laughing as well now. “Sorry” Bryce leaned her head against Danika’s. Her hand found the other girl’s and she weaved their fingers.

“It’s wasn’t like a date, date,” Danika said. “It was technically just hanging out with the guys. You know we always have the best time when we’re alone.”  
  
Bryce smiled and nodded.

“So there really was no reason to stand me up," Danika said. “To sit around the apartment all alone in… this.” She gestured to Bryce’s under things.

“And exactly what is wrong with what I’m wearing?” Bryce smiled.

Danika leaned in. “It is just entirely too much,” she purred and nipped at Bryce's ear. She stood and hooked her finger, beckoning Bryce to follow. “I think we can do something about that though.”

She pulled Bryce into the bedroom and shut the door behind them, leaving Syrinx sleeping soundly on the living room floor.


End file.
